Beyond the World's End
by Knaughts 4000
Summary: When creating a new invention, something goes terribly wrong, and Tails is sucked to the area beyond the worlds end. Chapter 5 up.
1. Proulouge

Beyond the Worlds End  
By Knaughts 4000  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega characters. Note: This is my first fan fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
Tails was working on a new invention. It was supposed to make a Chaos Emerald work like the Master Emerald and call the others. He had all the Chaos Emeralds though. That was the kink in the system. You need all the Chaos Emeralds to have enough power. He was trying to fix that now. He hadn't told anyone about this yet. He was worried what would happen when Knuckles found out. Knuckles would probably give him a lecture about playing with nature, and then he would murder him. Actually, more like first Knuckles would murder him, and then he would get a lecture about playing with nature. Tails was going to take the risk though.  
  
I wonder if I could call the Master Emerald. Thought Tails. He put all the Chaos Emeralds in their slots, and turned it on. Knuckles will probably kill me. He thought. The machine started to spark. Tails frowned. He didn't like it when his machines sparked. He opened the main control panel to see what was wrong. Blue smoke came pouring out. Tails jumped back. When the blue smoke came in contact with the machine, it literally blew up. Sparks were everywhere. Tails ran behind the inner wall. He knew something like this would happen sometime. He could hear the machine crackling. Suddenly everything was quiet.  
  
He could see a greenish glow coming from the machine. I think I did it. Thought Tails. When he turned around, He saw something that looked like the Master Emerald. But it was smaller, only a little bigger than a normal Chaos Emerald. And it was blue, just tinted with green. This is sooo not the Master Emerald. Thought Tails. Suddenly a shot of light sparked out of the gem. It twirled in an oval pattern, making a thick outline.  
  
Suddenly, for no apparent reason, a rush of teal flew into the middle from the outline filling it in, like paint falling down a canvas. The sparks of blue light twirled around, in and out of each other. You could tell there was a pattern, even if you couldn't figure out what it was. Tails took a few steps forward, until he was only a foot away from the glistening oval, mesmerized. He took a half step, he was only five or six inches away from it now. Suddenly, ropes of the teal light shot out of the center of the oval. They seemed to wrap themselves around Tails, but he didn't feel anything. But suddenly he was falling forward, down, down, towards the oval. There was a bright flash of light, and then, The chapter ended. 


	2. Where's Tails

Chapter 1  
Where is Tails?  
  
Disclaimer: same as before.  
  
"Tails!" Yelled Sonic. Tails had been missing for over a week now. Tails had been missing for over a week before, but he had told someone where he was going. No one knew where Tails was. Sonic was so desperate, he had asked Eggman, for goodness sakes. Eggman had tried to kill him while he was at it, though. But Eggman hadn't kidnapped Tails, which was a pity. If he had, Sonic could have fixed it. He was good at fixing stuff like that.  
  
Sonic paid a visit to Knuckles. "He Knuckles!" He yelled, as he got to Angel Island. Knuckles was sleeping against the Master Emerald. (No surprise there.) Sonic tapped the Master Emerald lightly with his foot. Knuckles was awake in a nano-second. He pinned Sonic to the ground before he had time to blink. "Why do you always do that?" Growled Knuckles, getting off Sonic. "How else am I supposed to wake you up?" asked Sonic, massaging his neck, which he had been pinned by. "Anyway, what do you want?" asked Knuckles, ignoring Sonic question. "Do you know where Tails is?" asked Sonic? "No." said Knuckles, in his annoyed voice. "Can you help me look for him?" asked Sonic. "I have to guard the Master Emerald." Said Knuckles. "Nothing will happen if you're not guarding it for ten minutes" said Sonic. "Okay" said Knuckles. But if anything happens to the Master Emerald, you're as good as dead." "Okay, okay, don't be so touchy." Said Sonic.  
  
"So where should we start?" asked Knuckles, not quite as tense, now that he had something to do. "Well, in Tails' workshop, I found a heap of melted metal." He let the sentence hang, not saying what might be under it. Knuckle's raised his eyebrows. It was an expression of disbelief, but Sonic could tell Knuckles was just as concerned as he was. "Let's go," said Knuckles, ending the conversation abruptly.  
  
When they got to the workshop, (which took about five seconds), Knuckles pulled open the huge sliding doors, and stared at the heap of melted metal. He could sense chaos energy inside. "If Tails melted my Chaos Emeralds into one of his crazy machines." He punched the wall, leaving a large indent, and showing his intentions perfectly. "Well before you murder him, we have to find him." Said Sonic. "I seriously doubt you can hide seven Chaos Emeralds and a dead fox in there." Said Knuckles. "Less talk, more dig." Said Sonic. Knuckles jammed his fist into the heap, letting out his anger out on the metal. He used so much force, that the metal shattered, sending shrapnel everywhere. Eight shiny gemstones rolled out. (Yes eight! If you read the prologue, you'd know why.) Knuckles picked up the non-Chaos Emerald. "What's that?" ask Sonic. "I've only glimpsed this sort of thing once before." Said Knuckles. "A long time ago." "And what is it?" asked Sonic, getting impatient. Knuckles took a deep breath. "It's the end of the chapter." 


	3. Eight, not Seven

Chapter 2  
Eight, not Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Tails felt himself falling. He looked down, and he saw a sand dune. Tails braced himself for the crash-landing. But right before he hit, he levitated for a second, and then he landed. Tails looked around him. All he saw was desert. The sand dunes rose and disappeared under each other continually. But there was a maroon sun, just setting over the horizon. And the numbers 747 were printed just over the sun. Just like the numbers are printed on a digital clock. But no matter which direction he looked, the sun and 747 were in the same place. He closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. But the 747 was still there, as if plastered on the back of his eyelids. The sun was gone, though. Finally, Tails opened his eyes, and just stared in one direction, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Suddenly, something glinted on top of the sand dune. Tails sprinted for it, grabbing it just before it disappeared under another sand dune. Tails looked at it. It looked like a Chaos Emerald, but this one was white. He could sense a small amount of chaos energy. He was never good at sensing chaos energy. The energy coming of this one must have been very strong for him to feel it. Tails went over the Chaos Emerald colors is his mind. Green, Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Black. There wasn't a white one, Tails was sure. Then what was this Chaos Emerald? He was sure it was a Chaos Emerald. He had never sensed chaos energy this strong before.  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind blew right in his face. He turned in the direction the wind had blown. He saw something in the distance. It had changed directions, and was speeding back at him. Then he realized it wasn't a what. It was a who. Who was it? It was the end of the chapter. 


	4. Destiny's Way

Chapter 3  
  
Destiny's Way  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any SEGA related items, so it's not fair if you sue me!  
  
"It's a Destiny Sapphire." Said Knuckles. "A what?" asked Sonic. "A Destiny Sapphire. It's sort of like a Chaos Emerald. I heard about this when I first became a guardian. It's a legend that says there aren't only Chaos Emeralds, but other power gems." "Do you know any?" asked Sonic. "Order Rubies, Life Pearls, Death Glass, Space Crystals, Time Stones, and Destiny Sapphires." "When you said Time Stones, did you mean the Time Stones from Little Planet?" "Yes. I also heard that each Destiny Sapphire was not pure Destiny, but they all have a little bit of another stone in them, like Chaos or Order, except for the one that is pure Destiny." "Do you know which one this is?" asked Sonic. "All I can say is that it doesn't have Chaos in it." He replied.  
  
"Do you think we could get to the place where Tails is?" asked Sonic. "All the talking you've done for this whole chapter has been in questions, and no, at least not with this Sapphire. I'd need the Chaos Destiny Sapphire." "Do you know how to find it?" asked Sonic. "Maybe if I meditated at the Chaos Shrine, it might help." "When should I come get you?" asked Sonic. "Tomorrow." Said Knuckles.  
  
The figure stopped in front of Tails. "Hello" he said. "It's not very often I see another person in the Area." Tails wasn't really listening. He was looking at the person. He looked to be about six or seven, but that wasn't the unusual part. He was metal from his feet to his chest, the top of his head, and the tip of his right ear. The figure noticed Tails looking at him strangely. "I was an experiment of Gerald Robotnik." Tails was instantly alert. "Is he here?" he asked worriedly. The figure laughed. "No, he's been dead for a while." "What did you mean by the Area?" asked Tails. "Here. We're in Area 7-47. Haven't you noticed the big digital 747 in the sky?" "Do you know how to get out?" asked Tails. "Nope, sorry. Can't help you there. But I could take you to the shrine." "Ok" said Tails, not knowing what to expect. "By the way, what's your name? Asked Tails. "Knaughts 4000." He answered. (Yes, that is the author's name, but no he's not the author.) "My names Tails." Said Tails They both set out across the sand, but before they had hardly traveled a yard, Knaughts 4000 stopped, and turned around. His right hand retracted into his metal body, and what look like a laser came out. The end was flashing red. Knaughts 4000 smiled. "I know who you are, even if you don't, Tails." "What?" asked Tails. "The end of the chapter." 


	5. Gems

Chapter 4  
  
Gems  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to Sega is Sega's, and everything that belongs to me is MINE. Don't get them mixed up!  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. My brain shorted out a bit.  
  
Sonic ran to Angel Island. Knuckles was asleep. Sonic started running around him in circles. After 2 minutes he got bored. He tapped the Master Emerald lightly. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Knuckles, grabbing Sonic by the throat and shaking him. "Hey! Lay off! Lay off!" gasped Sonic. "I've told you 1,000 times not to bother me!" Yelled Knuckles. "And I've told you 1,000 times not to exaggerate." Sonic said smugly. "No you haven't." Said a very annoyed Knuckles. "Have you finished your meditation?" asked Sonic, changing the subject completely. "No. Give me another hour." Said Knuckles, sitting back down in the lotus position. Sonic ran back to his house, but was surprised when he found a Chaos Emerald inside. "Not good", thought Sonic. "If Knuckles finds out, oh I shouldn't think about it". Suddenly a shot of light sparked out of the gem. It twirled in an oval pattern, making a thick outline...  
  
Tails stared down what would have been the barrel of the laser thingy if it were a gun. "Who am I?" he asked Knaughts "Did you find a gem?" asked Knaughts, putting the laser away. "Yes." said Tails, pulling it out. "A Chaos Emerald." "That's where you're wrong." Said Knaughts. "You see, Chaos isn't the only type of power in Mobius. There is also Order, Life, Death, Space, and Time. There are 7 gems of each type in Mobius, and one Master gem. You already knew that, because of the Chaos Emeralds. But then there is an eighth gem for each in Area 7-47. But that's not the most exciting part. The most exciting part is... This is the end of the chapter." 


	6. The Destiny Guard

Chapter 5  
  
The Destiny Guard  
  
"What's exciting?" asked Tails. "That is the 747 gem of Order. And, like all the other 747 gems, only the Guardian can see them." Replied Knaughts He waited a moment for this to sink in. "You mean..." said Tails slowly. "Yes. You are the Master and Guardian of Order." Tails' knees suddenly felt weak. He felt... different, somehow. "And," continued Knaughts, "All Guardians have Destiny Guardians to guard them. You will meet yours when we come to the Destiny Shrine, when the Destiny Guard is waiting.  
  
Knuckles woke up. He wasn't sure why he had woken up Judging by the sun, he had only been sleeping for and hour or so. "Strange" he thought. "Sonic should have bothered me by now"  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but he's pretty predictable"  
He stood up.  
"Now I'll go bother Sonic"  
He started off to Sonic's house.  
  
Sonic was falling. He looked down and saw the ground coming up at an alarming rate. He threw his hands out to protect himself. But before he touched down, he stopped for a second, then dropped the rest of the way. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Well that was a little weirder than I'd like it to be." He said to himself. Sonic looked around him. All he saw was desert. The sand dunes rose and disappeared under each other continually. But there was a maroon sun, just setting over the horizon. And the numbers 747 were printed just over the sun. Just like the numbers are printed on a digital clock. But no matter which direction he looked, the sun and 747 were in the same place. He closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. But the 747 was still there, as if plastered on the back of his eyelids. The sun was gone, though. He opened his eyes and sighed. Then he saw something glint in the sun. It looked like a gem. He ran to it before it disappeared under another dune.  
  
(Does this sound repetitive to anyone else? I thought so.)  
  
Sonic looked at the gem. No, it was a stone. It was a... "Time Stone?" Thought Sonic, confused. "But..." "SONIC!!!" yelled Tails. Sonic turned around. "What? "It's the end of the chapter!" 


End file.
